


Another chance

by Siarhas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: And Bilbo is cuteness to, Cute Bilbo Baggins, F/M, M/M, Percy cant remember everything from his old life, Percy is Bilbo’s cousin, Percy is cute, Protective Fíli, Protective Kíli, Protective Legolas, Protective Thorin, Protective Thranduil, Reborn Percy, because I want to, just the important stuff, like the people and battles, percy is adorable and kind of innocent, percy’s a hobbit, still a half god, well half hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarhas/pseuds/Siarhas
Summary: Percy died killing Gaia. But he didn’t end up in the underworld. Instead he is reborn as a hobbit in Middle Earth.He is Perseus Took, son of Brendon and Petunia Took, Nephew of Belladonna Took and cousin of Bilbo Baggins.After his parents dies he grows up with Belladonna and Bungo Baggins following auntie on her adventures but grows up quite sheltered of anything else.When thirteen dwarfs and a wizard turn up at the doorstep he is ecstatic! He can go on another adventure? Without someone to look after him?But something is lurking, and friends and family from his old life turns up will he go back? Or will he stay?





	Another chance

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, so this is my first story, and I’m mostly going after a plan, I really wanted to read a story like this but didn’t find one so I decided to write it myself. 
> 
> This first chapter is mostly Percy’s life on Middle Earth before the journey.
> 
> Please remember that English is not my first language and I’m quite young, so any grammar or/and spelling mistakes are because of that. You are welcome to tell me if you see something wrong like that!
> 
> I will not be posting on a schedule! I will write when I have inspiration and time! That means that there can be multiple chapter on one day, but maybe radio silence for more than a week on diffrent occasions. So PLEASE don’t bother me to much about that. If you just want the next chapter or is following my story(which I guess there won’t be a lot of people doing, buuuut.....) I will always love to get comments since it will make me understand that I am appreciated.
> 
> The notes will not be as long at the other chapters, just the warnings for the chapters. 
> 
> Just one last thing. THERE WILL BE NO SMUT/SEX!!! There might be innuendos but not anything to explicit.
> 
> Bye!

Percy watched the sky as he felt drops fall in his skin. Was it raining? He could not see the rain. Then something, someone enters his vision. Dark hair, wrinkles around the eyes and green eyes. Who is that? Wait! That’s Poseidon. His...Father! Right!

But, why was he crying? He didn’t like that. He brought one hand up to his fathers cheek. It was heavier than he was used to. Green eyes connected with his and he smiled. It was a weak and heartbreaking smile for everyone that watched them.  
“Don’t cry, dad. You look better when you smile”  
A sob broke through Poseidon’s throat.  
“Oh, baby, Percy, please don’t go. Please stay put”  
Then Percy realized it. He was dying. He knew this day would come sometime. He turned and saw his friends and the gods stand beside him, all of them with tears running down their cheeks.

Percy didn’t want his last memory while alive to be them crying.  
“Please don’t cry. I don’t want my last living memory of you to be of you crying”  
Everyone smiled sadly at that and he thought that it was at least better than before. He turned his eyes to his father and watched him closely. Than he concetraded on his face and said:  
“Please dad, don’t let me die without swing you smile one more time.”  
His father sobbed but there was a smile there. Percy smiled.  
“There my dad. I love you”  
Then his eyes lost life and his soul left his body.

He did not hear the anguish scream of grief his father let out when the life was gone. He did not feel the earth shake beneath his body as Poseidon’s grief got to much for his body.   
He did not know about the wild seas that covered the earth. He was not there to see his body get burned in a scroud fit for a king, made by everyone he had in someway touched. He was not there when Hades reported to Poseidon that his soul could not be found in the underworld. He did not know that Poseidon and the gods begged the gods of other realms to help them find him, to bring him home. He was not there when all the demigods in the camps was given immortality to be able to find him in their lifetime. 

Because when his soul left his body it didn’t go to the underworld but traveled farther. Too another realm to be born again, with little to no memory’s of his past life.

______

He was reborn as Perseus Took. A hobbit in the shire. He was a miracle. The son of a couple that had been told that they would never be able to have a child. He was born almost one month to early and most thought thet he would not survive. Against all odds he did.

He was known as a gift, send by the valar. He was small, smaller than the average hobbit. He had curly black hair that hanged down to his shoulder blades. He was tanned, but parler than the average hobbit with bright green eyes. His looks was delicate, with a button nose, full lips and big eyes with long eyelashes.

Everybody loved the small boy. All the adults was nice to him and always had some caramels with them in case they would meet them. They loved the way his eyes would lit up with happiness every time he got them. 

He was also well liked by all of the children in the shire. He was the only one born in his year, but was well liked by both older and younger children. The younger loved him since he always made time to play with them, and often came with flowers that he braided into the younger girls hairs.

The older children loved him because he was so adorable. It was impossible not to want to protect the young boy that often came to them with flowers and fruit and sweets. The girls aslo liked the fact that he never said no when they wanted to braid his hair.

But most of all his aunt and cousin, Belladonna and Bilbo Baggins loved him. Bilbo was older than him by almost five years but they did everything together. They went on adventures in the forests and learned to fight and to talk, write and read both Sindarin and Silvian. Belladonna also teaches Percy Khuzdul when Bilbo was being taught by his father.

When Percy was ten his parents died in a sickness that went through the shire. He was sad but when people offered their condolences he just said that they were safe now. He moved in with the Baggins and begun to follow Belladonna on her adventures. They traveled to Rivendell many times and he made friends with many of the elves their. He was taught to use a bow and a sword and became quite good.

When Belladonna and Bungo Took died in the fell winter he was truly sad. He was only thirty, but didn’t look any older than twenty. He and Bilbo lived at Bag End together and was as close as ever, even is Bilbos adventure list seemed to be much deflated. But Percy spent more and more time out in the wild. He hunted, and went to Bree and even visited Rivendell once.

But something that made Percy diffrent, that had always made him diffrent even if nobody knew about it, was that he had other memory’s. Ones of people and places he had never known. Some was clearer than other. A few battles, one in a forest of metal and one on a hill was quite clear. 

And a few people. A young boy with black hair and eyes and pale skin with a black sword that always made him feel protected, a blond girl with grey eyes that made him feel warm and happy, and a man, with black hair and green eyes like him, that made him feel many things. Protected, happy, warm, childish,safe and hoping.

Ten years after a pack of dwarves came nocking on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was longer than I expected. But I hope you like it!


End file.
